Radio-controlled model automobiles are enjoyed today by a great number of people. They find excitement in the precise mechanism and excellent maneuverability of such models. Races and various competitions are regularly organized. The bodies of such models are ordinarily formed from various synthetic resinous materials such as polyvinylchloride or polycarbonate, polystyrene or phenolics, but they comprise various metal components including axles and wheels. The tires are generally of rubber or plastic sponge or are pneumatic rubber tires with various tread patterns and configurations or are simply hollow formed from an appropriate plastic material.
Wheels for effectively and positively supporting the tires are an important component of such models, and it is, of course, important to have them securely attached to the model but to be capable of being readily released when desired. It is particularly desired to have a wheel or rim which will accommodate two tires in parallel rather than only a single tire, in particular when increased traction is desired.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved wheel or rim for a radio-controlled model automotive vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wheel of the character indicated which will readily accommodate two tires in parallel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a wheel or dual tire mounting for radio-controlled automotive vehicles which it can be readily secured to the vehicle but is readily detachable therefrom.